Sunrise
by Griever11
Summary: What is it like to wake up feeling perfect? ML.


Wow, two stories within a week. It's a miracle, isn't it? Heh heh. 

Anyway, happy getting a year older,** Mari83! **

Hope you had a wonderful Good Friday birthday with plenty of chocolates and sweets. 

00000

Max felt it without needing to open her eyes. 

The warmth drifted over her, softly caressing her skin and she realized that they had forgotten to pull the drapes shut the night before. She slowly forces her eyes open, and her initial thoughts were confirmed as she spotted the rays of light filtering in from the other side, streaks of sunlight casting a hot, morning glow within the room. 

She noticed little specks of dust floating about in the air, little dots shining under the sunlight and she crinkled her nose.

_That's a lot of dust to breathe in every day. _

She wanted to fling to covers off of her and kick it away but she was tangled up. _They_ were tangled up. The edges of the thick blanket were wrapped around both their legs, and the bulk of it folded over and under their bodies. Such a mess to get through. 

She didn't want to move although the heat was starting to get uncomfortable. She twisted uneasily so she was facing Logan now, so close to him that she could feel his soft breathing on her face. She blew in his face, just for the fun of it and then let out a silent giggle as Logan merely twitched in his sleep. She snuck an arm out from under the sheets and ran her fingers along his jaw line, willing him to wake up and give her a reason to stay in bed. Logan didn't budge. 

_Must have tired him out._

Max let out an amused snicker and still Logan remained asleep. She was getting sick of the stifling heat, and without Logan to keep her company, getting restless as well. She wrenched the covers off in frustration, not caring anymore if it dislodged them from their current position. 

_Now, there's a view I'll never get tired of. _

Their legs were entangled together with the ends of the sheets gathered around them and his arm was still around her midsection despite her fidgeting around. His bare chest was so close to her t-shirt clad one, drawing her eyes down towards his flat stomach and lower still. A layer of sweat covered him, and she realized she hadn't been the only one suffering in the heat. She pulled away slowly, easing herself from his embrace. 

His arm tightened around her. _Amazing reflexes_, she thought. 

"Where are you going?" Logan's voice was laced with sleepiness, hoarse and oh so sexy. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. She fell back into his arms and let her own hands wander down his chest, fisting themselves in the hair there and tugging them gently, teasingly. 

"I need a shower." She replied. "And so do you." She added as an afterthought. _Especially after last night… _

Something she said seemed to have an immediate effect on him. His eyes blinked open, shining bright in the morning sun and glinting mischievously. 

He pulled her back closer to him. Max rolled her eyes and tried to resist. How could she, though? Not when he was gazing at her with his cerulean blue eyes. Eyes which turned into a mesmerizing sea green sometimes if she stared at them long enough. Her legs suddenly were trapped under his, and he was gazing down on her, instead of from the side like he had been not even a second ago. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

_This man definitely has moves. _

"You can shower later." 

Max didn't have the heart to disagree. Not when he was placing soft kisses down her throat, his hand now sneakily slipping under her shirt trailing nonsensical patterns on her stomach. This heat, so different to the one she woke up to, was welcomed. Craved, even. She let out a sigh as she lifted her arms to ease Logan's task of removing her shirt.

The shirt was flung into a corner, and she grinned up at him. 

Waking up to this, she realized, with his eyes gazing lovingly down upon her and his hands working wonders on her body, she actually felt like the woman Logan always said he saw in her. Perfect. 

00000

Reviews are better than Easter chocolates, you know? 

Happy Easter weekend, everyone! 


End file.
